


Snape's Special Love Potion (1 of ?)

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2007-11-16
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: It had to work...





	Snape's Special Love Potion (1 of ?)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

This could work, it really could. If she thought he was someone else, if she thought he was the one she loved; they could be together. It had to work.  

He stood over the cauldron, adding the last ingredient. The one that had been the hardest to acquire; letting James Potter torture him, actually taunting him. But he’d gotten what he wanted from him. 

He dropped the single dark strand into the bubbling mix, scooping up the mud-like substance into the waiting goblet. Imaging what it’d feel like to be special. What it’d be like to have her in his arms. 


End file.
